


A Man of Many Talents (Or Blaine and Kurt's Tongue: A Lust Story)

by bluegeekEM



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has discovered one of Kurt's quirks and he is finding it alarmingly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Many Talents (Or Blaine and Kurt's Tongue: A Lust Story)

Blaine rested his head against his steering wheel - careful not to accidentally hit the horn, he did _not_ need to draw attention to his apparent breakdown right here in the McKinley High School parking lot – and took several deep breaths. He could do this. He could totally do this. He just needed to turn his car on and drive reasonably and responsibly to Kurt's house, keep his wits about him, and _not_ accost his boyfriend on his front lawn.

Completely reasonable expectation of personal behavior, right?

Blaine took a few more deep breaths, and considered how he'd gotten into this predicament in the first place. 

Their pre-class coffee date had been... tolerable. Blaine had been only _mildly_ distracted from the pleasure of his boyfriend's company by the presence of his boyfriend's _tongue_ a time or two as they sipped their morning caffeine boost and caught up. How they managed to have anything to catch up on seeing as they'd spoken to each other before bed less than ten hours prior, Blaine didn't know, but they always managed to fill the time and that morning was no different. 

It had also, apparently, planted the seed of _something_ in Blaine's brain because since he'd noticed how very _often_ Kurt flicked his tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip after taking a sip of his nonfat mocha, Blaine had been increasingly unable to think of anything else. 

At all.

Which, while the presence of Kurt – and his tongue - in his head could never be a _bad_ thing, it certainly had been distracting. And occasionally mildly embarrassing when he zoned out in class only to be jerked out of his thoughts by a teacher with a raised brow and a demand for an answer Blaine wasn't prepared to provide. And definitely contrary to his goal of making the honor roll, if his difficulty focusing on his history quiz was anything to go by.

And Kurt certainly wasn't _helping_ , either, because he'd kept on _doing_ it _all day long_. 

That morning, for example, after stopping by his locker, Blaine had headed to Kurt's for one last chance to talk before they started their day, only to catch Kurt demonstrating Rachel's apparent need to hold her tongue by _literally_ catching hold of his own tongue as means to emphasize a point. Blaine didn't even know why Rachel apparently needed to keep quiet; he was too distracted by the thoughts that the sight of Kurt's tongue inspired to pay attention to details outside of the hot tingle that raced up his spine and made the back of his neck itch.

The morning bell had snapped him out of his frozen state before Kurt noticed, thank goodness.

Study hall had been an exercise in self-control as Blaine alternated between studying his history textbook and watching avidly as Kurt absentmindedly chewed on the cap of his pen and thrust his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while working on an outline for his English essay. Apparently his control was pretty good, though, because Blaine had only needed to adjust himself once. Or maybe twice. 

Yeah.

Lunch had been simple agony. Kurt had some sort of healthy smoothie, the contents of which Blaine had instantly forgotten the second Kurt had begun to practically _fellate_ his straw right in front of him. The tingles came back, and had apparently brought reinforcements, because Blaine practically had a stroke each time Kurt lifted the straw out of the cup to lick along it's length and capture every drop of liquid that threatened to escape with his clever, pink tongue. Kurt, apparently, believed in _savoring_ his treat.

God.

Blaine would swear on a stack of Regionals-prepared sheet music that he wouldn't ever need to watch porn again if he could watch that little show every day for the rest of his life.

During glee, Blaine had just given up all attempts at maintaining a suitable appearance as Kurt sang and danced and flirted outrageously with his flickering little tongue right in Blaine's direction. Blaine had untucked his shirt and sat in the back, because there's keeping up a put-together image and there's embarrassing himself in front of all of his friends, and Blaine knew which he was going to choose today. 

After glee _finally_ ended, Blaine focused on smiling and nodding and responding appropriately to Kurt's running commentary of his day as they walked out to their cars. 

And now here he is. And if he doesn't leave soon Kurt's definitely going to be suspicious about what's taking him so long to arrive at his house for their study-and-make-out date.

Blaine breathed deeply during the ride to the Hummel-Hudson house, trying to regain some measure of his equilibrium, but suspected that it was going to be a failed attempt when he walked up the front walk to find Kurt biting his tongue between his teeth lightly as he dug into his messenger bag for his keys.

The house was quiet and dark when they entered, and Blaine's heart - and maybe other parts, shut up - gave a tiny leap. “We're the first ones back?”

“Yes. Dad and Carole are still at work, of course, and Finn said he was going over to Rachel's for a few hours to 'study'. What they'll be studying, he didn't say, but given the way he was blushing, I'd say it isn't anything we want to think about.” 

Blaine only nodded in agreement because, well, that's kind of how _their_ study sessions went too, after all. Then he grabbed Kurt's hand and began to drag him up the stairs. 

Kurt laughed and willingly let himself be urged on. “I guess you aren't thirsty then? Because I was going to make us some of this new tea I found the other day-”

Blaine pulled him through the door to his room and practically slammed the door behind them.

“Blaine! What are you- Mmph!” Kurt's exclamation was abruptly cut off as Blaine crushed their lips together and pressed Kurt against the back of his door. He alternated between deep, drugging kisses and sucking little nips to Kurt's lips that left his head fuzzy and filled with nothing but thoughts of Kurt. Kurt's lips, Kurt's soft gasps, Kurt's tongue-

With a gasp, Blaine pulled back enough to see Kurt's slightly dazed expression and watched him raise a hand to press briefly against his rosy lips in what Blaine could only describe as wonder. And then his tongue darted out, a quick flash, and-

Blaine groaned and dropped his head to rest against Kurt's neck, breathing in deep lungfuls of air and _Kurt_ , and hopefully a tiny bit of composure as well, because he was right on the edge and clearly Kurt was poised to thrust him right off of it with barely a moment's hesitation. 

“What has gotten into you, Blaine?” And, wonder of wonders, Kurt sounded amused and playful, rather than horrified at him, and Blaine was _so, so_ grateful.

“God, Kurt,” Blaine whined out alongside a harsh breath. “Your mouth, your lips, your _tongue_! I can't tell if you are torturing me on purpose or if it's just _you!_ Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?”

It took several long seconds for Kurt to answer, but eventually Blaine felt a hand brush across his shoulders, his, back, and down to his waist and around to grip his hip and pull them together once again, and _oh God_ , Kurt is hard too and pressed up against him and Blaine is definitely going to _die._

“I am beginning to pick up on a few clues, yes.” Blaine could feel Kurt's smile against his temple, feel the soft puffs of laughter tickling against his scalp. The tingles were everywhere now, and the heat that suffused him was so intense and he didn't think he could contain it for much longer. 

And then Kurt - beautiful, amazing, _brilliant_ Kurt - was apparently catching up to him quickly because he pulled Blaine up into a kiss once again, while at the same time scrabbling at his neck to loosen his bow tie, and Blaine took that as an invitation to reach for the buttons on Kurt's vest.

Kurt finished his task long before Blaine could, and Blaine found himself being pushed backwards and down onto Kurt's bed and watching as Kurt finished with his vest and then started in on Blaine's button-down. “We've got less than an hour to work on desensitizing you to my tongue before we need to be put back together and downstairs innocently working on homework in the living room when Dad and Carole get home.”

An hour would never be enough, Blaine was sure. An _eternity_ might not be enough where Kurt Hummel was concerned. But for now it would do and Blaine knew that he would enjoy every single minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for LJ's glee kink meme.


End file.
